


The Green Eyed Monster

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Nadine is so jealous, so she steals Nate's date for the evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: In Nadine's absence, Chloe gets some help from Nate to watch her back at a party. Little does she know, someone has their eyes on her.





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know about posting this one, but hopefully, you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by my friend trans-elena-fisher on tumblr, who first put the idea in my head for some fake dating.

The night air was cool on Chloe's skin after the heat of the party. She'd forgotten how much she hated these sorts of things. Sure, the food was good and the wine was excellent, but the people were boring and the men handsy. She had more fun in ruins and crypts with Nadine telling her about whatever wildlife they found.

While Chloe was good at manipulating people, she was never fond of crowded events, no matter how rich those attending were. So standing just outside of the doors, catching her breath and drinking wine (an absolutely fabulous Garnacha), made her feel a lot more prepared.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," came a voice from behind her.

She glanced back to spot Nate approaching. "Got too warm. Thought I'd pop out here for a bit."

"And here I thought you'd be picking pockets and leaving rich men with nothing." He stood beside her, hands in the pockets of his tux.

"I certainly intend to leave the men in there with nothing. Physically, at the very least. It's why you're here." She sipped at her wine, rather disinterested.

Nate chuckled. "I still think it's funny you called Elena, my wife, and asked to borrow me."

She shrugged, stance softening. "Nadine joins me for these, typically. But with her visiting her father..." A hum. "I needed someone for backup. Both to watch my back and make sure no one grabs it. Did I mention how Nadine broke a man's finger when he tried to grab my ass?"

Nate snorted. "I don't know if I can live up to that, but I'll do my best."

Chloe crossed an arm over her body and swirled the wine in her glass with her opposite hand. They were posing as a couple for the event-- not something she was particularly fond of, but if staved off some of the attention she'd have gotten otherwise. All she needed from the event was information. That would come later on in the night, after the mark had become suitably drunk. For now, she just had to keep up appearances; mingle, dance, accept a drink or two.

"How's Elena, anyway?" Chloe asked. "Cassie is, what, six months now?"

With a nod, Nate smiled. "She's fine. And one more week and Cassie will be seven months."

"I've seen the pictures. She looks just like Elena."

He grinned at that. "Yeah. I've got a beautiful wife, and Cassie is gonna be just as pretty. She's gonna do great. I've... already started a college fund for her." He rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Sully did. We both add to it."

"Hm, sounds like she's going to need a gift from her aunt Chloe after this job, hm? And not just money-- toys." Chloe let out a quiet noise of excitement. "When she's older, I can get her a lock pick set. And Nadine can teach her to hit!"

Nate seemed very overwhelmed by the sudden eagerness in Chloe's voice. "Uh... Maybe no lockpicks? I don't think... That shouldn't be relevant when she's older."

"But Nadine can teach her to fight?"

He pursed his lips but nodded all the same. "Self defense is good to know, no matter what."

"I suppose I understand that. But I'll convince you on the lockpicks. Never know when you need to get out of a sticky situation."

"Like being handcuffed to a railing and left to drown?"

She laughed. "Exactly. I saved myself, my partner, and even Sam." She downed the last of her wine in a quick gulp. "Alright. Ready to head back in?"

He offered his arm. "Certainly."

Making their way back in, Chloe could see nothing had really died down. More people had made their way to dance and a few had sat at the tables to the side. She guided him a bit closer to the bar, where she had spotted her mark. She leaned a bit closer to Nate to whisper in his ear. To outside observers, it would appear she was saying something flirtatious. In reality, she was pointing out the target. "Fat bastard, second to last on the left." She'd used the tactic multiple times that night-- It was a simple and easy way to get information across while keeping up appearances as a couple.

Nate played his part, smiling back at her. "How much longer, do you think?"

Chloe watched the man down the last of a glass of whiskey. "He's well on his way. An hour and a half, at most. Get me a refill?" She held the empty wine glass towards him. "Something fruity."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't all wine fruity? It's made from grapes."

She rolled her eyes and moved the glass to his hand.

"Alright. I get it."

Chloe watched him move off. She leaned against the pillar beside her, eyes on the crowd. Most of the men seemed older-- many closer to Sully's age. Some had aged gracefully with their hair going grey and white. Others had very obvious colour jobs. She spotted a toupee or two as well. The women of the party, however, were mostly in their prime. It was likely that many men had brought trophy wives or their younger girlfriends. Ridiculous, really. But for viewing pleasure, she didn't mind quite as much. At the very least, she didn't have to rely on old men for distractions.

Her eyes were drawn to an incredible pair of legs. She only got a glimpse-- many people were in between herself and the woman. She hummed, a bit curious. She kept watching in hopes of spotting the owner.

What was taking Nate so long, anyway?

This time, she saw the full figure of the woman with the lovely legs. In fact, she recognized the woman.

Chloe bit her lip. "Nadine, looking lovely as always," she mumbled.

Nadine had worn a slim, sleeveless purple dress. She looked absolutely delectable. Chloe wasn't too entirely sure how she had managed to snag such a beautiful partner.

Her partner, however, looked rather cross. She had her arms crossed and her frown heavy. It was strange-- she usually did well at parties. As long as people kept their hands to themselves.

Chloe locked eyes with Nadine and smiled at her. Nadine didn't really react. That was even stranger. Chloe motioned to her, gesturing her closer. Nadine huffed, shoulders becoming tense. Despite this, she moved forward through the crowd and made her way to the treasure hunter.

"Come here often?" Chloe greeted. She resisted the urge to look over Nadine's form.

Nadine held her frown steady. "Why are you here?"

Chloe was almost startled by the tone of her voice. "Part of a job, love. Meant to surprise you with it when you got back."

She didn't respond but seemed... concerned, at the very least. She hesitated. "I--"

Nate reappeared beside Chloe. "I brought you wine. The bartender said it was fruity, but I prefer beer myself. Or soda." He passed it off, noticing Nadine's presence. "Oh. Nadine. Chloe said you were visiting your father."

Nadine's expression turned dark once more. "Drake," she spat. She turned away and merged back into the crowd.

"What's with her?" he asked.

Chloe shoved the wine glass back into his hands. "Hold this," she ordered, before heading after Nadine.

Nate tossed his free hand up a bit, palm to the ceiling. "What's with her?" A sigh. "Who am I even _talking_ to."

Chloe followed Nadine through the crowd trying to catch up with her. Was there something more going on at this party, something that had Nadine worried about her presence? Or had Chloe crossed some line she hadn't seen? Maybe Nadine was just in a bad mood? Whatever the case, she had to fix it.

"Nadine, wait!" She reached out, trying for Nadine's wrist.

"Don't-- Don't touch me." Nadine came to a halt, taking a step back from Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "Okay. I won't. But... What's wrong?"

Nadine scowled, arms crossing. She thought for a moment before turning away. She made a sharp movement, indicating she wanted Chloe to follow. She did.

Nadine led her to a small side room, devoid of any party guests. She shut the door.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

"You said he wasn't in the picture anymore," she practically snarled. "And now you're here at a party with him-- flirting, whispering to him. He's bringing you drinks for Christ's sake."

Oh.

Chloe's jaw dropped, just a bit, before she strove to save the situation. "He is. Out of the picture, I mean," she insisted. "Married, even has a kid. I swear, he and I aren't anything but friends. His daughter knows me as a bloody aunt."

Nadine hesitated. "Then why...? You've been hanging off him all night. Since you got here."

The treasure hunter raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching me?"

Her partner flushed red.

"No matter. I needed someone to watch my back. You wouldn't believe how handsy men like to be when I'm alone."

"I would, actually." Her expression was still uneasy, at the very least, but she didn't seem angry anymore.

Chloe wanted to reach a hand out to her, touch her arm in comfort, but she refrained. "Nate acted as my date for tonight-- Charlie isn't really the type for this sort of thing and Elena isn't as intimidating as she might want people to think."

"Elena?"

"Nate's wife. A friend of mine." She shook her head. "Not the point."

"You could've asked me." Nadine seemed almost offended that Chloe hadn't.

Chloe shot her a grin. "Oh, honey, you know you're my first choice. But I didn't want to pull you away from visiting your dad. I didn't know you'd be here anyway... Why are you here, by the way?"

"Stepped in for my father. He can't stand parties like this. Says he prefers to stay home rather than hang out with "rich assholes"." The mercenary sighed. "Why are you here? What's the job?"

"There's a man here by the name of Johnson. He's a Texas oil baron, but he's got some information on a shiny little trinket's whereabouts. Well, not little. He rarely drinks, but when he does, he gets shitfaced. We intended to get the info off him then." She shrugged. "Nate is just backup," she reiterated. Hesitating, she met Nadine's eyes. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Nadine frowned, but this time she didn't seem angry. "... Ja. I do."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and gave Nadine a long look. "I can't believe how jealous you were of Nate.

The mercenary's face flared red. "I wasn't jealous."

"Oh?"

"I didn't want to work with someone... involved with Nathan Drake."

She raised an eyebrow. "You seemed rather focused on what you thought was flirting."

A huff left Nadine. "That's not--"

"And that he brought me a drink. Now, I know you tend to do that when we attend things like this, but not letting anyone else?"

Her partner was scowling now. Perhaps needling her was a bit much, but it was oh so fun.

"I can only imagine what you might have done if I actually danced with him--"

"You drive me insane," Nadine growled out before marching out of the room, door slamming behind her.

Chloe stood stunned, very prepared to shake her head, maybe grin, but the door opened again. Nadine had come back and was heading directly for Chloe.

Before Chloe could ask what she was doing, their lips met in a searing kiss, effectively stealing Chloe's breath.

Nadine pressed one hand to the small of Chloe's back, bringing her in close. The other hand went to cup the side of her face. Chloe melted willingly into her embrace, hands resting on Nadine's waist. Nadine's tongue begged entrance to Chloe's mouth and they sank deeper into each other.

Minutes passed with them only focused on each other. They could have forgotten they were at a rather well-attended party if the door didn't open. They broke apart and looked to the door, more than a bit starry-eyed.

It was an older, rather inebriated couple. The woman giggled like a teenager upon seeing them. "Oh, dear. Looks like this room is already taken!" She took a long swig from her glass-- some sort of mixed drink. She tugged on the arm of the man she'd brought with her. "Come on, let's leave these ladies to it, huh?" She dragged him back out the door, likely headed to a bathroom or some other lone room to have her way with him.

As soon as they were alone again, Nadine and Chloe burst out laughing. The mercenary pulled her partner in close, muffling her laughs against her shoulder. "Oh no..."

Chloe bit her lip, enjoying the situation entirely too much. "Hm, well. While I'm rather partial to kissing you, maybe this isn't the best place for it."

"Ja." Nadine glanced at her lips but didn't act. "Perhaps a hotel room..." she suggested, one hand moving to rest on Chloe's hip.

"Eh. Mine is a twin room with Nate. I don't think it's your cup of tea, darling."

"Well, mine is a single room. With plenty of space for... I don't know. A beautiful woman. A talented treasure hunter. Or my partner?"

"How about all three?"

"Might be a bit crowded, but I'm down."

"Oh, that cuts deep."

Nadine grinned. "We should get back to the party. But, uh... your lipstick is smudged."

"I wonder why?"

She reached out and brought her thumb along the edge of Chloe's lips, wiping away the remnants of both her own and Chloe's lipstick. Her own was much darker than Chloe's and had definitely made Chloe's change a shade or two. No matter.

“Yours is fine, by the way.” Chloe sighed and hooked her arm through Nadine’s. “Nate is probably wondering where we went.”

“Ugh. I nearly forgot he was around.”

“Did you forget who you were so jealous of?”

Nadine frowned but didn’t answer. Instead, she lead the way out and they merged back into the crowd.

Chloe enjoyed her place by Nadine’s side; her hand had a gentle grip on Nadine’s bicep and she had high hopes for the rest of the evening. Especially the after party.

She spotted Nate near to where they’d left him. He’d claimed a small table at the edge of the dance floor. He seemed bored, at the very least. A still full wine glass sat on the table beside him. Chloe picked it up as they reached him and downed half of it in a gulp. It was, in fact, fruity, as she’d requested. Nadine pulled a chair out for her before taking the seat beside it.

Nate looked between them. He donned a smirk as he glanced over Chloe’s face and gave a rather amused look. “Was that the original colour of lipstick you were wearing earlier?”

Chloe chuckled. Leave it to a detail-oriented treasure hunter to notice the slightest difference. “Smug bastard. Have you kept an eye on our man?”

With a nod and a gesture to a table not far off, Nate smiled. “I’d say he’s passed the point of drunk enough.”

“He’s the oil baron?”

Chloe glanced over to Nadine, nearly distracting herself. “Yes. And he happens to know the whereabouts of a treasure-filled ship. Intact, for the most part, from what I’ve learned. His company stumbled over it while offshore drilling.” She shrugged and tugged Nadine’s hand over to her on the table and threaded their fingers together. “He can’t do anything about it. I’m not sure he even knows the value in it.”

Nadine nodded. “Alright. We just need to find out where it is?”

“You’ve got it. Loose lips find ships, right?”

After a roll of his shoulders, Nate leaned on the table. “Well, who’s going over there?”

Chloe released Nadine’s hand and stood. “I suppose it was my idea after all. Wish me luck.”

Nadine and Nate stayed at the table and watched Chloe head for Johnson.

Nate pursed his lips and shot a glance at the woman at his table. “So… you two are a thing now?”

She contemplated telling him to mind his own business, but she supposed she had stolen his date. “Ja. I guess.”

“You guess?”

Nadine watched as Chloe leaned on the table the oil baron was at. She was trying her utmost to flirt, it seemed. It was unsettling watching her act in that way towards some man, but knowing the circumstances helped immensely. She’d been attracted to her partner for some time-- probably since the hunt for the tusk. She was even sure it had been rather apparent for the most part, even if she didn’t want it to be. Nadine acted all sorts of overprotective when it came to Chloe. It was second nature.

“We didn’t really talk anything out. Just… Made soft plans.”

A knowing look appeared on Nate’s face. “Should I assume I won’t be sharing the hotel room tonight?”

Nadine blushed, followed by a scowl. “Has anyone ever told you how punchable your face is?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Big surprise.”

Chloe was frowning, Nadine noticed. So it probably wasn’t going well. Sure enough, she pushed away from the table and made her way back towards them.

“Alright. That didn’t work. Who’s next?”

Nadine pursed her lips, but nodded. “I will. Give him a few minutes space, though. Don't want to make it seem planned."

"True." Chloe moved her chair a bit closer to Nadine's. "I miss anything?"

"N--" Nadine cut off as a hand settled on her thigh. "No," she finished, sending Chloe a rather enigmatic look.

"I don't know," Nate spoke up with an amused grin. "I mean, I was just about to ask when the wedding was."

Both women rolled their eyes and Chloe squeezed Nadine's thigh. "You heard about Cutter then?"

"Wait, what? He's getting married?"

She smirked and leaned against her partner's side. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're having me on."

Nadine nudged Chloe away and stood. "I'm going to go see what I can do about Johnson."

Grey eyes followed her form. Chloe bit her lip, thoughts on when she might be able to get that little purple dress off.

"So you two are a thing?"

She snapped out of her rather risque thoughts to glance over the Nate. "Hm? Oh. Yeah. I think so?"

He refrained from asking her to elaborate. "At least I'll get the hotel room to myself," he joked. "You two make a cute couple. She's terrifying and I only kinda of see what you see in her, but she's strangely fitting for you."

"Mm, she's the scariest woman I've ever met. Isn't it great?"

He made a face. "You have questionable taste."

"I dated you."

"I stand by my original statement."

She laughed but looked back over to where Nadine was speaking to their mark. There was no way to know if she was making headway, but Chloe liked to look anyway. It was nice not having to hide it; she had been stealing glances from the first day. It was a bit overwhelming, really, realizing she had... well, something, with Nadine Ross. They could discuss that later.

Nadine pushed away from the table and turned back towards them, a sour look on her face. She practically marched back to Nate and Chloe and collapsed into her chair.

"Well?"

She just shook her head.

Without saying a word, Nate stood.

"And where are you going?'

He fixed his bowtie and straightened her jacket. "What? It's my turn."

Nadine and Chloe shared a look. "I mean, if you'd like."

"I've flirted with plenty of men before. What's one more?" He grinned. "I'll get what you need."

And off he went.

Chloe leaned back against Nadine's side. "So, darling. If he gets what we need, would you care to get out of here?"

"Wouldn't mind it. You coming too?"

Chloe kissed her cheek. "Try to stop me."

Nate seemed in good cheer at the table with the mark. He was joking around, judging by the way the man was laughing. Chloe felt more grateful she'd brought Nate along. How was she to know the man preferred people a little more masculine? She had no chance when that was the case.

Chloe sipped at what was left of her wine, rather bored. She was too focused on where she wanted to be, rather than where she was. Sure, where she was helped lead her to a possible payday, but the thought of being wrapped in Nadine's arms was too thought-consuming.

Nadine had hooked an arm around her waist, encouraging her to stay close. Chloe hadn't expected her to be one for PDA, but she was sure the woman would be very affectionate in private. And she was absolutely certain Nadine would be a cuddler. All things she was looking forward to discovering.

"He's coming back," Nadine pointed out.

Chloe looked over to see a rather proud looking Nate headed their way. He only grinned at them as he returned to his seat.

"You got it?"

He placed a small piece of paper on the table and slid it across to her.

She looked between him and it a few times before sitting up and pulling it closer. "Coordinates?"

He nodded. "Ol' Ricky was more than happy to tell me about his discovery. He thinks it's neat, but he doesn't know a goddamn thing about old ships."

"Ah! Lovely!" Her face lit up like she'd been given a puppy for Christmas. She turned to Nadine and smiled wide. "How about it, china? Feel like going for a dive?"

"Sure. If it comes with a payday."

Nate leaned back, a bit smug. "After you take care of that, you should stop by for dinner, Chloe. Elena would like to see you and I'm sure you can, I don't know, try to teach Cassie how to say a swear word or something."

"Sounds fun!" She winked at her partner. "Be my plus one?"

Nate feigned annoyance but still grinned. "And here I thought I was just asking you."

"Too bad," Nadine responded. "She and I are a packaged deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in joining a Lost Legacy discord? I'll give you a link! Narcissisticpeacock on tumblr.


End file.
